yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
(Shinto)Kaguro
Name Kaguro Last Name unknown Imvu Name Keizumai NickName The Devourer Oldman(kiri calls him that) Weapons Master. Age unknown somewhere around 3000yrs Gender Male Height he can be as tall as he wants to Weight 196-203 Bloodtype Transecended Kishin Behaviour/Personality Unstable- For the most part Kaguro is pretty sane, he's laid back, lazy to an extreme, calm rarely loses his temper and overall a pretty cool heaed person, but be careful should something/someone Stir up his ability(The Lino Doue) he becomes inraged and seeks to devour any and all that he see's or have power the only known one to be able to calm him in this state is Kurai his wife. But even this state pales in comprasion when he decides to get serious and by serious i mean his true form(which you'll see below). though he has control of himself. Occupation He Has A Small Weapons and artifact Shop full of anicent and vauble things in the land of Gin Power(s) '"The Lino Doue"' The User is able to devour the lives of humans and other beings such as god, other demons(oni's), etc. In addition, the bearers seem to have a lust for power as well(which basically means he wants to eat people and what not(they can also asborb them), those who just awaken the ability usually go crazy tho eventually gains control over it). One who uses the Lino Doue is able to absorb Chi and other abilities from those he devourer. "Limbo Creation" Can create his own pocket world completely seprate from the exisisting space. "Chaotic Lust" The User has powerful abilities involving wind and fire. he has Lust Storm. he can cast fire from the palm of his hands, heal himself and others, as well as form mini-tornados from his hands and use them to surround anything he desires. he can grow to giant size and return at will. he has the power to control others though eye contact, If one does glance into his eyes they will forever be his slave and forced to do as he commands if he wishes to do so. He also gains strenght from Doing The Humpy Humpy. 'Supernatural Condition'Edit *Supernatural Agility *Supernatural Awareness *Supernatural Combat *Supernatural Dexterity *Supernatural Durability *Supernatural Immunity *Supernatural Intelligence *Supernatural Jump *Supernatural Marksmanship *Supernatural Memory *Supernatural Reflexes *Supernatural Regeneration *Supernatural Self-Sustenance *Supernatural Senses *Supernatural Speed *Supernatural Stamina *Supernatural Strength *Supernatural Swordsmanship *Canine Physiology **Enhanced Bite **Enhanced Durability **Enhanced Endurance **Enhanced Senses **Enhanced Hearing **Enhanced Smell **Night Vision **Enhanced Speed **Enhanced Stamina **Enhanced Strength **Environmental Adaptation **Predator Instinct **Temperature Regulation **Fox-Fire Manipulation **Shapeshifting **Gender Transformation **Human Disguise List of Known Beings He Devoured: Raiju's Great Ape(http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Great_Ape#Characteristics_of_Saiyans_in_Great_Ape_form http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Saiyan#Physiology) Angel's '' ''Kitsunes's Simian's Mythic's Inccubus. Dragon Oni Water Spirit(s) Fire Spirits(s) Cerberus((http://th00.deviantart.net/fs71/PRE/f/2011/181/7/f/cerberus_by_genzoman-d3kkisd.jpg)) Vampires Werewolves God of lighting Zesus(only part of him) Apollo The Sun God Phoenix(http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Phoenix_Physiology) Leviathan(http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Leviathan_Physiology) Dragon God(http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_God_Physiology) Garuda(http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Garuda_Physiology) Yokai(s)(http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Yokai_Physiology) Yasha(Yasha ) Youko(Youko )''' '''Devil Eyes: Fear inducment Enslavement Mind switch. DEVIL TRIGGER ' Strength Increase:' This surge of power focuses on the physical aspects of chi rahter than projetiles as such the physical body of the user has its aspects pushed beyond what regular human limits are capple of. The energy can render a mans fist with the ability to dent or smash any object that isn't equivelent to his own force or pressure like stone, metals, etc. This is completly dependent on the user however, the more trained the body, the futher said limit can be increased. As far as actual lifting, sterngth willl be well in the over 2 tons ' ' area, but again this ability adds to a persons already viable stats, not gives them a set limit. Higtned Relexes; '''The user possess an extraordinary reflexes that does not uses their reflexes for defense and to retreat but uses reflexes to attack and counter. The user may use judgment along with reflexes, allowing them to dodge attacks even in a weakened condition. Because the muscles of the users fight without the use of his brain, this allow the user to strategize. Since body moves on reflex and not reactions, feints and illusionary techniques are useless against the user. '''Speed Increase: '''User can perform a burst of speed that allows the user to move so fast it appears as if they have teleported, many users can sustain only short dashes. In most cases the user is able to maneuver at the high speeds accurately and does not cause any shock or disturbance to the surface they stop on. Could be difficult to use, for the movement would be so fast they cannot be seen. For the movement would be so fast all one would be unable to see anything of the world except one big blur. But someone could be able to see while moving that fast, they would simply have to train to able to see while traveling so fast that they vanish for a moment. The person's body could adjust with these powers, allowing the p erson to use these powers safely. This speed is also accorded to combat speed as well, enabling the user to throw blows as blurs, and it appears as multiple hands instead of just regular thrown punches. Users can move far faster than the average member of the user's species, some at or above supersonic speed or even faster.. This power is not without any ill effects however, as it can strain the body, but some users may be resistant or even immune to the effects of high speed travel including friction and inertia. The user is able to accelerate themselves to high speeds, often transforming themselves into destructive projectiles in the process. This speed can be spanned over an overall distance or short burst. The speed one travels. '''Anger Empowerment: '''Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. through anger, rage, hatred, and vengeance whether their own or others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and en hancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the elements or even slow or stop aging. '''DEVIL HANDS/ARM(http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Devil_Hand / http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Demonic_Arm) http://rosariovampire.wikia.com/wiki/Kishin KAGURO DEMON GOD FORM:((God_Mode)) Ultimate Fighter((Ultimate_Fighter)) Absolute Condition((Absolute_Condition)) Omnislayer((Omnislayer)) Transcendent Demon((\Transcendent_Demon_Physiology)) Fighting Style Koryu Jujutsu-'''(secret or disguised weapons were almost always you in koryu jujutsu) '''Weapons Master: Kaguro has mastered all known forms or Style of fighting with weapons(sword, dagger, knifes etc) But He Mostly Use's A Two Sword Style. Weapon Of Choice His Fist His Eye's His Mouth Anytype of weapon Allies/Enemies Enemies:Those he wants to Devour Allies:His Wife, Son, and a couple of others Background Lives in the shinto relm where he still devours people.He supposedly devouer 1000 beings(oni's, gods, etc)other than that unknown. nobody no's his orgins pehabs not even himself, though nothing is known about him you can tell he hasn't had a easy life. StatBook/Rap Sheet Roleplay Selection Approval By Category:Shinto Category:Tetsu Family